A Forgotten Angel
by that-little-piece-of-freedom
Summary: What if when Nora and Patch broke up they tried so hard not to get back together? What if Nora ended up with Scott and Patch with Marcie? Can the two forget their love? Or will life just lead them back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hello! This is a Hush Hush fanfiction. Just wanted to try out where this might lead to, yep. So, hope you like it. **

I remembered the day when Patch and I broke up like it was yesterday

I remember him walking out the door when I said the most hurtful words I have said to him

_When I kiss my boyfriend, I want to know he feels it!_

"Nora?" Scott said, breaking me away from my reverie

"What?" I turned to look at him

"Are you okay?" Scott laid a hand on my shoulder

I nodded "Of course I am" but something about my voice seemed off

I'm pretty sure Scott heard it but all he said was "Oh good"

The park was practically abandoned expect from me and Scott and an old lady walking her poodle. Scott flinched beside me but I ignored it.

"I'm sorry" Scott's reaction turned to worry

"For what?" I asked while I played with my fingers nervously

"Nothing really, it's just that Patch-"

"No" I cut him off "Don't"

I felt Scott's gaze at me then he shrugged "Alright"

We sat on the bench in the middle of an abandoned park for a little while. At last, he said "You, me at 6 tomorrow"

I heard myself chuckle "Is that a pick-up line?"

Scott grinned "Nah, you know. I just want to take you out"

"Really?" I raised a brow

Scott nodded "Yeah, so how about it?"

Maybe going out with Scott isn't such a bad idea. Maybe it can get me off the house and actually have a little fun. Maybe I can get my mind off Patch

"Sure" I smiled back at him

"I didn't think coffee was your type of date" I said before taking a sip of my hot coffee

"Yeah, well. You're recovering from post-Patch, even if it had been already a week. So, I didn't think arcades and pools are good for this type of situations" Scott swept back his messy hair

"It's good to know you actually think" I gave a reassuring look

He tapped his temple "I think"

The coffee shop's door opened and the small bell rang. I caught a glimpse of a girl wearing shorts and had blonde flowing hair, _Marcie_

There was someone with her, with a familiar well-built body and shaggy dark hair, _Patch_

I whispered a swear and hid behind my hand. For all places, a coffee shop seriously?

"I never heard you talk like a sailor before" Scott winked

"Look, this isn't a good time. Maybe we should leave" I whispered

"What? Why?" Scott frowned then looked around

I saw his eyes widen and his mouth curved up to a smile "I see"

"Can we just get out of here? Please?" I hissed at him

How can he smile at a situation as awkward as this?

Scott turned to me then gave a thumb-up "Let's go"

I grabbed my jacket from the empty seat beside me then darted behind Scott towards the exit

But a high-pitched voice startled me "Nora?"

I grunted then turned to look at Marcie Millar "Hey"

Marcie turned to look at Patch and moved closer to him "What a surprise"

"I know" I bit my lip trying not to look at Patch

But, I did. Patch gave nothing but a blank expression, his mouth in a straight line and his eyes darted away from me. _Was he that mad?_

I looked away from him then back to Marcie's make-up covered face. "I can see you're with Scott, is it?"

Scott inched closer to me "Scott, Scott Parnell"

Marcie rolled her eyes then mouthed _whatever_

"Well this was nice"_ I think _"Glad you're doing well"

Marcie gave a smug smile "Glad _you're_ doing well"

I wanted to just punch her, for being such a bitch, for ruining my life in every way possible and for being with Patch. _My Patch_

"Goodbye" Scott waved "Have a good night the two of you!"

Then, Scott took my hand and pulled me out of the coffee shop.

**Note: Hey again. It's short, yes. But, I actually decided to continue this! So thanks for reading my fanfic and don't forget to drop a review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: It's me again. I made chapter 2 so yeah. Thanks for the read again, I do appreciate it. Something random: Don't you just HATE Marcie Millar? Its like – Ugh! Okay. Well back to the story**

"That was-"Scott sighed

"Awful? Unfortunate?" I continued

"I was going to say awkward" Scott chuckled

"Oh" I kicked a pebble as Scott and I walked along the street going to my house. The streets blew out a cold gush of wind sending me to a shiver. The street lights flickered on and off, the street is eerily quiet. Just cars passing by can be heard.

"Coffee shops though" Scott said with a frown "Does he really go to that kind of stuff?"

I shrugged at the remembrance of Bo's Arcade "No, he's the arcade sort of guy"

"Huh" Scott placed his hands on his jacket's pockets "Seems bad boy-ish"

"Can we not talk about Patch?" I looked away from him and back to where we walked. I can see my house from a close distance. Just a block away

"Okay then" Scott whistled an unfamiliar tune

Soon enough, we came to a halt in front of house. The living room light is still open, seems Dorothea's waiting for me. "This is it"

Scott raised his brows "So good night then"

"Thanks for the good time" I gave out a faint smile

"A good time" He echoed "Sure"

"Apart from the unexpected turn of events of course" I made a face "It was nice"

Scott exhaled sending a puff of white smoke escape is lips "Okay then"

I nodded at his direction then turned towards the front door but a hand on my wrist stopped me

"Wait" Scott said under his breath

I turned to look at him "What is it?"

Scott leaned in his face inches from mine, I felt myself gasp. I wanted to part away but something inside me couldn't. Scott leaned in and rested his lips on mine, I felt myself shudder. By surprise, I kissed him back. He rested his hand on the small of my back that gave me chills. I rested my arms on his shoulders and pulled him closer inching for every little kiss. I thought of Patch's dark hair and his charming attitude that pulled me closer to him. I remember him kissing me hungrily that made me want more of him, more of his love. But no, the one who I'm kissing right now is not Patch. Patch is gone, I should forget about him. He's with Marcie and I know how much that pains me but- it's the way things should be I guess. _Forget about Patch_

I pulled away from Scott's kiss, both of us gasped for air. I opened my eyes and saw Scott smile so did I

"We just-"I said heaving for air

"Kissed? Yeah" Scott chuckled

I dropped my entwined arms on his shoulders and placed it on my side.

"Nora!" A familiar voice said from inside the house "It's late, get in here"

I turned to see Dorothea peeking on the large opened window. I shifted my gaze back to Scott and found myself actually laughing.

"Better go in" Scott said

"I should" I turned away from him and back to the house where the sight of Dorothea standing with her arms folded came through me. I waved goodbye to Scott then entered the house hoping I'm not in trouble

"Patch?" Marcie waved a hand in front of me "Hello?"

"What is it?" I asked

"Were you even paying attention?" Marcie grunted

"Not really" I took a bite of the croissant on my hand

"Well, whatever" Marcie crossed her legs and swept her golden hair back "Can I go to your place?"

I turned to look at her "I told you already, no. You can't"

"Why not?" Marcie pouted

"Because –"I frowned "You just can't"

Marcie sighed then took her pink mobile phone from her purse "its 10 pm, I have to go home"

I stood up and held out my hand for her "Let's go"

Her ruby red lips curved up in a grin, we left the coffee shop and back to my Jeep. Marcie slid on the passenger's seat and slammed the door shut.

I punched the gas and sent the Jeep moving in the darkness

"Hey" Marcie curled her hand on my arm extended on the steering wheel

"What is it?" I turned my attention back to the street

"Pull over for a sec" Marcie requested

"What?" I frowned "No"

"What do you mean no?" Marcie grunted "Come on!"

"No" I repeated

Marcie slouched back at the seat with a frown "You're no fun"

After a few minutes, I pulled over in front of Marcie's house. I shut the gas off with a twist of the keys ad pressed it back on my pocket

Suddenly, Marcie stretched her arms and pulled me closer to her. With that, she pressed her red lips against mine. She gripped my black shirt that pulled me closer to her; I kissed her back without hesitation. Then suddenly, I immediately thought of Nora, my Nora. Nora hated me, if she didn't she wouldn't say those kind of words. But, I felt myself shudder at the thought of her, like I was yearning for her kiss, not Marcie's. I pulled back from the kiss

Marcie smiled then licked her lips "Goodnight, Patch"

With a wave of a hand, Marcie entered her house and I drove off to nowhere in particular

**Note: Chapter 2 is now finished. So yeah, because of school reasons expect late updates. But, for you guys I will try my best to finish this fanfic. Don't forget your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Chapter 3! Okay, by a series of FORTUNATE events our school won't have classes till' next week. So, more fanfics! Yay! Okay here you go:**

"Wake up, Nora" A pair of hands shook me awake

As I opened my eyes, a striking light blinded me. I rolled over and stood up using my arms, Dorothea sat beside me with her usual dirty bun and that old apron. She held a spatula in one hand a towel in the other.

"You're going to be late" Dorothea exclaimed "Get up now"

After Dorothea exited my room with a warning look marked on her face, I stood up from my messy bed and went to the bathroom. My face showed signs of exhaustion, heavy bags under my eyes and my hair tied up together in knots. With a cold shower, the knots on my hair are now loose and the signs of bags barely seen. I grabbed the nearest shirt in my closet then changed into it.

I realized the shirt I wore had the sign MONDAYS ARE FOR CHUMS

A little gift Vee gave me, I didn't change the shirt for the fact that it's ironic and I just think its cool. I jogged downstairs where classical music filled the room. I found Dorothea, scrubbing the kitchen counter while humming along with the music

"Morning, Dorothea" I greeted as I grabbed an apple from the basket

"Eat your breakfast" Dorothea frowned and reached for the almost bitten apple I held

Giving up, I slid to the chair closest to the front door and received the bowl Dorothea held for me. Cereals, seems nice

With a few quick dunks of the cereals, drank some apple juice then bolted out of the house

"Be back by 8" I heard Dorothea shout from the house "Sharp!"

"Sure thing" I shouted back

I caught sight of Vee sitting on the grass; she waved and smiled as she saw me

"You're early" I said walking towards her

"I'm always early" She said in a luscious voice, she giggled in delight "I don't want to be late! Come on!"

Vee motioned me to follow behind her as we enter her Neon. I slid beside her and turned on the stereo in an instant. The stereo blasted off really loud music that made me jump

Vee laughed "Its rock, Nora. Get a hold of it"

I frowned as I turned the volume lower "Rock isn't suppose to be in that kind of volume"

"Of course it should. Its rock, baby" Vee punched the gas and drove off to school

Vee parked her Neon nearest to the exit "Can't wait to get this hell-hole over with"

With a turn of a key, the Neon stood silent in a crowd full of teenagers

I nudged the Neon's door open then suddenly; the crowd gave out a loud mass of voices, ramblings and shouts. It was like the rock music all over again

I met Vee by the hood of the car then we entered the school avoiding every person we met.

"Seriously, they have the coolest flavors for ice cream!" Vee exclaimed with a hint of excitement

I gave out a chuckle "Aren't you in a diet?"

Vee came to a halt "Are you calling me fat?"

I shook my head "No! Of course not"

Vee narrowed her eyes at me "I'm not starting until tomorrow" then she continued walking

"You said that yesterday then the day before that" I made a face

"Okay, we get it that I love food too much to even start dieting. Next subject!" Vee clasped her hands together "I heard you and Scotty the Potty had a make-out session last night"

I turned to look at Vee with disbelief "How do they even know that? It seems like absolutely everyone is a stalker"

"So it's true?" Vee bit her lip in a teasing manner

"It wasn't really a make-out session" I felt myself turn red "It was more of a kiss"

Vee snorted "You and Scotty the Potty, eh?"

"There is no 'us', Vee" I nudged her making her slam to her locker

"But, you kissed. So it's 'There is no 'us' _yet_, Vee'" She opened her locker door with an annoying clang that irritated my ears

"It was a kiss" I rolled my eyes "You do it all the time"

Vee made a face "Good point, oh look. Future boyfriend at 12:00"

Scott walked towards our direction in his usual style, a baseball cap, some fitted shirt and Levis.

He reminded me so much of Patch, what am I even thinking? I should just forget about him, really.

I shrug the thought off my head and realized Scott is already standing across from me

Scott waved a hand in greeting "Hey there"

"Hi" I waved back, still biting my lip

Vee looked back and forth between me and Scott then snorted "Don't worry, it's always awkward"

Scott laughed "So, you two getting to class or-"

"Actually" Vee turned her attention towards me "I don't feel like going to class, maybe go play some arcade or something"

"Are you insane?" I frowned "You're practically failing every class you attend!"

Vee sighed "Oh Nora, have fun will you? So I've heard class is boring today. Not as if it isn't boring everyday"

"You want me to skip class to hang out?" I raised a brow

"Pretty much, yeah" Vee pointed at Scott "He's coming too"

"Yeah sure, where are we exactly going?" Scott asked

"I don't know, an arcade maybe. There we go! An arcade" Vee beamed

"How can you be so formal about this?" I slammed my locker door shut

"Come on, Nora! Relax a bit; get a break from these horrible classes!" Vee said while fiddling with my hair

I sighed, maybe Vee was right. I should go out and have fun like normal teenagers. "Fine! This is probably the most idiotic thing I will do, but if I fail this –"

"All on me!" Vee raised her hands in defeat "Come on then! We don't want teachers screaming at us to go to class"

Vee pulled up on a seemly wrecked building, a stone door can be seen from where we parked. Outside, stood a short man with pale skin that held a cigar in his free hand. He had this face that made him look scary but still have charm at the same time. A blinking neon light that read "Craven's Den"

"I haven't been here before" I frowned at Vee who was already out of the car in a flash

"I have" Vee smiled "Bunch of times, it's an arcade nothing special"

Scott went out of the car and appeared beside me "Seems fine to me"

Vee walked towards the direction of the short man then stopped half way "You two coming?"

With a glance at Scott, I gave out a sigh "Let's go then"

Scott walked beside me with his hands on his jean pockets. He noticed me looking at him, he gave out a smirk. I turned away from him, my face flushed red.

"Vee" The man said with a heavy voice "You're with different company"

"Of course, Lucian. Now, we would want to enjoy ourselves thank you very much" Vee gave a motion towards the door as Lucian opened it

The place had a very scary atmosphere. The place had the usual pool tables, bunch of arcades and a raw looking bar up ahead. Three ceiling lights lit the room with red light that made the room look frightening. Four very tall and buff men stared at us with their black eyes, could they be-?

_No_ I thought _No more Nephilim business, Chauncey's dead there's nothing else to bother me now_

Nevertheless, the place reminded me of a place so familiar. Bo's Arcade

"Enjoy you two love birds. I'll be here sulking up every game I see" Vee winked

"More like every boy" I joked

Vee giggled "You know me so well, now _tata_!"

With that, Vee disappeared

"Hey, pool!" Scott grinned flashing his pearly white teeth

"I'm not a very good player" I looked at the vacant pool table beside the pool table where two dark looking men are busy playing.

"I can teach you" Scott said

"No need, actually I know a bit of them thanks to-"I stopped midway

_I know a bit of them thanks to Patch _I finished the sentence in my mind

Scott frowned then cupped my face with his hands "Hey, forget it. I know that the thought of Pa-him- hurts you. I don't want that, please just forget about him"

"I'm trying" I whispered "So hard"

Scott's eyes turned serious and his mouth formed a line "I know, I'm here. Okay?"

I nodded "Okay"

Scott leaned in pressing his lips to mine. There was something different about this one, like he actually yearned for it. Like he wanted me so badly, I kissed back suddenly I felt a jolt of electricity run through me. Then, we parted

"Let's play some foosball" Scott grinned

I ate the cheese fry that I held, I scanned the cafeteria for any sign of _her_, and it disappointed me to see none

Marcie sat across from me smiling at her mobile phone, as her pink painted fingers run across the keypad.

"Who are you looking for?" Marcie asked, her brows raised

"No one" I avoided Marcie's gaze

Marcie frowned "Are you looking for Nora?"

"What? No" I bit my lip hard that I tasted blood

"You expect me to believe that?" Marcie exclaimed

"It's the truth" _Although, it isn't_

Marcie sighed "Patch, can you just forget about her!"

"I already did, before you brought it up" My eyes darting towards what I ate, avoiding her gaze

"Oh! Well, I'm sorry!" Marcie said in a sarcastic tone

"Look, I'm sorry" I didn't want to apologize at all. But, I am her guardian angel. If she parts away from my duty then I won't have the chance to save her and Nora. I pursed my lips in the thought

Marcie took my hand in hers, she drew lines on the palm of my hand with her finger "I can make you forget about her, you know"

I looked at her in surprise "What?"

"I can do it" She smiled faintly "I'll be far better than her"

"I don't even know why you're doing this. I thought you didn't want anything serious-"

"But, there's something about you. I don't know if I'm right or I'm just stupid, but I think I'm in love with you" Marcie smiled

_Oh Crap_

"Look, Marcie-"

"What? You don't love me? What's with all this acts and-"Marcie took her hand away

I f I had to lie about this, about her. I would for her sake and Nora's. I can protect them, even though I have to lie.

"I do, of course I do"

**Note: You reached the end of Chapter 3! So drop out reviews and stay tuned for the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Next chapter's here! Thanks for all those review, you guys! So I have brought you the next chapter. Enjoy**

I nudged Scott "That's not funny"

Scott grinned "Oh of course it is! Remember, when I poked you with the cue stick and-"

I smiled at the memory "Shh! It was an accident"

"Hey you two!" Vee held her hands up like she wanted a hug "That was fun! Yesterday I mean"

"Yeah it was" I agreed still looking at Scott "We went home without you yesterday"

Vee bit her lip then jumped "Well, if you want to know this guy who's a guitarist in a band just asked me out"

I raised a brow "A guitarist? Are you sure he's saying the truth?"

Vee placed her hand to her heart "Nora Grey, are you doubting my pick-up skills?"

I shook my head "No! It's just that you know boys they're arrogant and boastful and –"I stopped midway biting my lip

"I don't mean you, Scott. I meant the other guys" I rested my hand on Scott's shoulder

Scott laughed "I know you meant the others, Nora. I mean you wouldn't like me if I was like that"

I took my hand away "Of course not"

"Aww, you two look so good together!" Vee clasped her hands together and pressed it near her pink cheeks

Scott laughed "Thanks"

Vee made a face then jumped "Oh Nora, I have to tell you something"

"What is it?" I asked

"_In private_" Vee glared at Scott

"Ah. Girl talk, okay then." Scott nodded towards me then walked away, disappearing to the crowd

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked Vee, she fiddled with her fingers that had red painted nails that seemed to shine.

"You know, how I told you that rumors spread in this school faster than wildfire?" Vee crossed her arms "Well, a little bird told me that Patch and Marcie are totally in love"

Vee said something after that but I didn't have the chance to understand it. My mind already went blank, were they really in love? It seemed so impossible for Marcie, she had been making out with guys since 5th grade! They are just rumors, silly rumors. I felt myself giggle but there was a part of me that wanted to fall apart

"Nora?" Vee looked concerned "Hey, why the hell are you laughing?"

"Marcie Millar in love? Seriously, this school needs more information about every person –"

"Sure, this school has rumors but I have a feeling this one's true." Vee said in a heavy tone "Do you not notice how Marcie seems to listen to Patch? Or when they kiss she flushes red and actually shivers! For the first time in her entire life, she acted like a normal human girl. Not some monster that dates every boy she sees."

I wanted to tell her that it couldn't be true. They aren't in love and Marcie is practically cursed in falling in love. But just a low grunt came out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry I even told you this, Nora. I'm sorry, I just thought you wanted to know-"

I shook my head cutting her sentence halfway "No, but thank you. Thank you for telling me this but this school has rumors. A lot of them, and I am not going to start believing any of them right now"

There was a short pause

"Why don't you ask him?" Vee requested

"What?" I looked at her trying to see if she was serious. Apparently, she is. "I am not doing that!"

Vee stomped her feet "It's worth a try, Nora. Give it a round, maybe you are right. It's some stupid rumor girls just spread. Prove it"

"I don't have to prove anything. If I think it's not true then it's not tr-"

"Nora!" Vee shouted "Do it! I'm sure you wouldn't want for it to slowly eat you up. Face it, if he says no then okay! If yes, then fine! You've already gotten over him, right?"

_No_ "Yes"

"See? Now face it. There he is now" Vee nudged her chin towards the locker not far from us. Patch stood there his locker door open. He wore his old baseball cap that he always seems to wear. For whatever miracle, Marcie wasn't with him

"Go on then" Vee pushed me forward making me lose balance. But, I managed to regain my balance and stand straight up. I took a deep breath then walked towards him

"Hey" I greeted, trying to regain whatever focus I had left

Patch turned away from his locker settling his gaze at me "Nora"

This was probably the first time I heard him say my name. My name, not _Angel_. I missed it

"Patch I-"I pursed my lips together, not wanting to continue

He raised his brows "What is it?"

Suddenly, Marcie appeared behind him her arms across her chest. She looked confused then mad then confused again

"What are you doing here?" Marcie asked in a rude tone

I sighed "You know what, forget it. I see you're doing fine-and happy"

I felt mad at myself as I heard my voice shake. I started to walk away back to Vee not taking a glance back

PATCH'S POV

I watched as Nora walked away without even saying what she wanted to. Maybe she wanted to say that she wanted to put whatever things that broke us apart aside. That she wanted us to be together, but I think she's happy with Scott. As far as she's happy

"Patch? What was that about?" Marcie asked

"She didn't get to finish what she was saying" I closed my locker door then sat on the floor, scanning the hallway for any sign of her

She cupped my face in between her hands "Patch, I'm here"

I shook my head making her hands slip away "It's not a problem. Marcie there is only you"

Although, for myself. I know that is a lie, there was always Nora. Nora Grey

Marcie smiled "I'm glad you feel the same way"

I closed my eyes then opened them after a minute "We should get to class"

Marcie just sat there her eyes on me. Then, she leaned in, our faces only inches apart. She huffed sending warm breath against my skin "I love you"

I sat there, shaken with surprise.

_I love you? Did Marcie Millar just say I love you?_

Marcie leaned in closing the distance between us and stopping whatever I had to say next

**Note: A chapter is done again. Well, drop down some reviews and wait for the next one**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I decided to spend my week doing fanfics. So here's the next chapter, so happy you loved the previous ones. Your reviews are drawing me closer to write more! Thank you again.**

"Oh that anorexic skimpy little bitch" Vee grunted, tossing her backpack at her Neon's backseat "Why can't she just be fat and leave this planet permanently?"

"Because, Vee" I rested my feet on the Neon's dashboard "She can never be fat, she's too aware of what she eats"

"I forgot something" Vee slumped back to grab her backpack then took out a cheese burger "What if we invent a food so delicious that anorexic people won't stop eating it that will make them look healthy again!"

"Obesity, Vee" I tapped her temple "Far harder"

Vee looked at me with raised brows "Good point"

She turned her car keys making the Neon's engine grunt, The Neon backed away from the school's parking lot, drifting back to the streets

"Why didn't you tell him though?" Vee asked, her eyes shifting from the street to mine alternately

"Marcie was there, I can't ask him a question like that when his girlfriend is right there!" I heard my voice shake at the word _girlfriend_

"Hey, you okay?" Vee asked "You seemed kind of off when-"

I sulked back on the seat and closed my eyes

".gosh, Nora Grey. You're not over Patch, are you?" Vee exclaimed, slapping the steering wheel

"Of course I am!" I snapped my eyes open in an instant

"No, you're not!" Vee brushed her hair back "You are so not over Patch"

"Oh yeah, because you know exactly how I feel." I said in a sarcastic tone

"Nice, you're sarcastic. But, I actually do" Vee made a face "Best friends, remember?"

"The point is I am over him"

"Oh sure, of course you're over him" Vee frowned then snorted "Nora, you are not over him. Maybe you two should go back together, you know so-"

"Anything but that, Vee" I rolled my eyes "I can see how happy he is with Marcie with him. Should have known he's like the others"

Vee sighed then decided not to take the subject deeper. We sat there not talking to each other, but I can actually feel she wanted to ask something real bad.

"I'm sorry" Vee said in a kid's voice "For getting up in your business like that. Maybe you are right; he's an idiot, even though he's awfully good-looking. If he wanted you back, he could have told you. I guess he actually moved on now, huh?"

Even though Vee's words pierced my skin like daggers, she was actually right. Patch had moved on, I guess it's time for me to move on too.

"Hey!" A familiar voice said not far from us

Scott

"Hey!" Vee greeted, a huge grin up her face "Surprised to see you here"

"Small world" Scott nudged Vee's shoulder that made Vee frown "Sorry"

Vee smiled faintly "So what brings you here? Outside Nora's house?"

Scott bit his lip "Oh I was planning to ask Nora out tonight"

"Right now?" I looked at the fully lit window that is our living room; it usually signaled Dorothea's presence

Scott nodded "Yeah, but if you're not free I understand –"

"No" I shook my head "I'll go"

Vee rocked back and forth using her boot's sole "Well, you two enjoy yourselves. I'll head on home" Vee jogged to her Neon but took a last glance at us then giggled

Oh Vee

"So where do we plan on going?" I asked, returning my focus to Scott

Scott scratched his temple as he bit his lip "Well, there's this party everyone's talking about. You know, at Cynthia Meyer's."

"Oh I've heard about that. Well, sure" I crossed my arms across my chest

Cynthia Meyer's house was gigantic. I mean, I expected it from a daughter of a banker but this is too much. From the street, I can catch glimpse of rays of color emerging from the patio. Loud booming music can be heard that made my ears thump, several people I know from school stumbled their way to the front door with red plastic cups on hand. Scott slammed his car's door closed then preceded next to me.

He held out a hand "Shall we?"

Without hesitation, I took his hand and he guided me to the front door

The inside was far worse than what I laid outside. A heavy crowd of people were dancing in the middle of a room lit by a pink light. The shouts and screaming mixed heavily with the loud music playing.

Scott pulled me along with him, dodging the dancing teenagers in the center of the room. We made it through the patio in an instant by a wide open door. The patio isn't different than the scene earlier, but it was a little better. A bunch of people were swimming, some even drinking loads of alcohol. A guy I know for the name- Ellie- dumped a jug filled with beer inside the pool.

"That was-awful" Scott chuckled

"Certainly was" I took in fresh air to make the dizziness inside me go away. The air wasn't fresh at all; it smelled like fumes and smoke. I felt my throat harden then I coughed

"You okay?" Scott asked, his hand on the small of my back

I nodded "I'm fine, it's the smell"

Scott wrinkled his nose then raised a brow "Smoke"

I nodded, I stood up straight drawing Scott's hand to his sides

At the corner of my eye, I caught glimpse of a girl with flowing golden hair in a red scarlet dress. She held hands with a guy with shaggy dark hair in a fitted grey shirt that he matched with his Levis jeans

Marcie and Patch

I think faith is punishing me. We bumped into each other _again_? Whatever life is playing on me is not fun at all. I felt my head thump painfully, like my brain wanted to break out. It was painful other than that, my stomach dropped to my knees. It was the most uncomfortable feeling ever

It felt like any minute, I will vomit

"Nora? Hello? Earth to Nora" Scott waved his hand in front of me

"Oh sorry" I looked at Scott, his face concerned

"You seem out of space lately" Scott tucked his hand inside his jean pocket "Is everything alright?"

"Its fine" I smiled faintly

Scott shrugged then walked over beside me, he sat on the brick divider

He held my hand for guidance as I sat beside him

The rays of color I saw earlier were bright lights that sprinkled dusts that sparkled. Loads of bubbles formed on the pool caused by a machine.

"This looks like a good place to have a date" Scott said, his eyes fixated on the night sky

There was nothing unusual in it really. Just the full moon that lit the dark night and the tiny stars that twinkled with the moon.

"Yeah" I played with my fingers trying to avoid looking at the couple not far from us "Since our last date got so rudely interrupted by Barbie"

Scott's eyes shone while he laughed "Barbie, seems like a perfect name for Marcie Millar"

"I can think of thousands of names for her" I beamed "I started to really hate her when she bad-mouthed my dad in the beach"

"What she say?" Scott asked his gaze on me

"It started when I asked her if her dad doesn't mind her in Delphic Beach; it went bad and all when she placed my dad in. Sure, my dad's gone but I didn't need a constant reminder of that" I frowned at the memory

_I'm surprised your dad doesn't mind you here, Oh wait, that's right. He's dead_

Scott frowned "I haven't met a girl like that before. I mean I had, a thousand of times. But, not the kind who gets to the point of someone's dead parent."

I stifled a short laugh "You should get used to that, being here and all"

"Just don't listen to her. She's obviously an ass" Scott chuckled

"Oh, words of wisdom from Scott Parnell"

"Well, you should get used to that being here and all" He quoted mimicking my voice

I rested my head on his broad shoulder then closed my eyes; I felt the cold night's wind on my skin. But this time, it didn't make me shudder at all. Instead, I actually felt warm and calm.

PATCH'S POV

I sat on the wooden recliner beside the row of chairs where Marcie sat talking with Cynthia Meyer and a bunch of others. I slumped back on the chair then looked up at the sparkling stars that lay beyond the heavens. Oh Heaven, it felt like only a week ago I've fallen from there because of my love for a mortal who didn't even knew me. I looked away trying not to get back from the horrible memories. Across from where I sat was a brick divider where two shadows sat. The colored lights grew brighter and brighter, then I saw the shadows emerging to color.

There sat my angel, Nora and her new boyfriend Scott

It's weird how I feel absolutely nothing but know the jealousy inside me. The fact that that should be me with Nora making her laugh, comforting her. But, instead a Nephilim took my place. A Nephilim she barely knew. It was probably my fault, for letting her go. For not telling her that I needed her, it was pride. Damn pride

I wanted to make her see our memories together before, how we were happy, how I protected her. But, I couldn't. I wanted to but I can't, I know if she sees them she'll end up mad at me. For bringing them up while she made new ones with that Nephilim, Scott.

She rested her head on his shoulders; from her look I knew she felt comfortable and happy

Scott said something inaudibly that made Nora look at him

Scott leaned in and planted a kiss on Nora; I expected her to lean back or push him away. But, she didn't

Instead she kissed him back with such passion that made me tremble. At that moment, I missed absolutely everything. The way we kissed, the way she held me and the way she made me feel like being a guardian isn't so bad at all. If she's the one I'm guarding

It all had changed. She was not the girl I needed to protect, it was Marcie. Her mortal enemy and also probably her sister

Also, at that moment I knew

I knew she had moved on and it was time for me to move on too

**NOTE: Okay, I almost cried while making this fanfic. Aww, Patch. Anyways, I hope you loved it. Thanks for the reviews, guys! Keep em' coming**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Hey again! I'm so sorry if the previous chapter made you sad. Anyways, here is the next chapter**

"Cynthia Meyer's party?" Vee beamed "You went to Cynthia Meyer's party?"

"Yes" I grabbed an apple from the basket placed on the counter

"That's your big date?" Vee jumped and sat on the counter "Wow, Scott is such a moron"

"Hey" I slapped Vee's leg that made her groan "At least he made an effort to take me out"

"Yeah, in a beer-filled party! Cynthia Meyer got arrested for DUI, not shocked there were thousands of beer in there" Vee pointed out

I sat beside Vee "Where were you last night? I didn't really believe you were going home"

Vee smiled smugly "At Rixon's"

"At Rixon's? Ohmygosh, Vee. Do you know what he might have done to you?" I exclaimed

Vee giggled "Like what? Get raped? Trust me Nora, I wouldn't mind"

"Ugh, Vee. That's gross" I took a bite of the apple I held

Vee made a face "Whatever, Nora. I'm thinking you hadn't-"

"Hadn't what?" I looked at Vee with curiosity

"You know…" Vee rolled her eyes "did it?"

I frowned "No, why would you even think that? Change the subject"

Vee straightened up "Okay, Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt and George Clooney. Who would you rather sleep with?"

I looked at Vee with disbelief

Dorothea went inside the kitchen looking thrashed; she must have spent the day cleaning the backyard. "Oh Nora, your mother left you voicemail"

"Okay, thanks." I jumped off the counter and proceeded to the receiver in the living room

_*Beep* Nora, sorry I didn't get to go home last night. Something came up and they need me here. Don't worry; I'll be sure to go home this weekend. Don't give Dorothea a hard time now, okay? Love you *Beep*_

Of course, something came up. I was about to shut the receiver but it beeped again

_Nora_

I shuddered. The voice, that voice. Patch's

_Hey, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but I have to tell you something. Something important- maybe I can visit you. Tonight? _

Then the receiver beeped again ending another call

I jogged back to the kitchen in haste, finding Vee in her same position as when I left her. She looked at me; confused.

"What is it?" Vee asked, jumping off the counter

"Patch" I felt my throat harden as I said his name "He left me a- he's meeting me, tonight."

"What?" Vee said, stunned. "Patch? As in, Patch Cipriano?"

I nodded "Yes, Patch"

Vee's expression turned to joy "That's great! Maybe he does love you after all"

I bit my lip "I don't think that's the case"

Vee crossed her arms across her chest "Well, what then? He just wanted to visit you saying 'hey Nora! Just wanted you to know I'm in love with Marcie. K bye'?"

"I don't know but-"I felt every inch of my body warm, maybe Vee's right. Patch might have decided he didn't love Marcie. He loved me and only me

Or maybe he came here to say goodbye

"Patch is coming to see you, tonight!" Vee placed her hands on my shoulders "Aren't you happy?"

"I am, I'm just confused"

"Confused about what?" Vee asked, her eyes focused yet unsteady

"About Scott" I closed my eyes shut "What if Patch did want me back then I say yes? How about Scott?"

"Oh forget, Scott!" Vee beamed making me open my eyes again "This is Patch! Patch, Nora!"

"I don't want to hurt Scott. He'd feel like some kind of rebound guy I dated to make Patch jealous. I wouldn't want to throw him like garbage!" I felt tears form in my eyes but I fought it "He means a lot to me too! I don't think I can hurt him. Not if he made me happy"

Vee sighed "Oh Nora. I know this is hard. But, you have to make your mind up. Patch can come here any minute. It's either Scott or him" Vee released me form her grip "I'm going home. Make your mind up, I wouldn't want you to regret it afterwards"

Vee left the house, leaving me in the kitchen alone

PATCH'S POV

I took my phone from m jean pocket then dialed Nora's number

I thought I might actually get to talk to her personally but it came to a voice call

"Nora" I sighed "Hey, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but I have to tell you something. Something important- maybe I can visit you. Tonight?_"_

With that, I closed my phone shut. I jumped on my bed then laid there for what I expect the whole day.

It took so much courage to even make a call. But, at least I took up courage. I felt like a 15-year-old boy wanting to ask a girl to prom. Shaken up with nervousness

I laughed faintly at the thought. Can I do it though? Tell Nora that I love her, that I want her. I knew she had moved on. I know but at that night I felt this inch in my body to tell her. Tell her I love her, Even though I cannot be her guardian I still love her. That I will protect her from everything

But, what if she didn't love me anymore? She loved that Nephilim Scott now. What if she would let me go? What if she declined my love for her?

What will happen then?

**Note: Another chapter is done again! This was short, sorry. But, stay tuned for the next chapter. Drop down reviews, guys. Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Chapter 7, guys! Chapter 7! Okay, I'm glad you guys liked my story. I won't keep you up any further so here you go:**

I sat on the living room couch wondering what will happen any minute. What did Patch wanted to say?

I buried my face on the pillow I held between my legs; so far this is easing my nervousness. There was a knock on the door that made me jump. I stood up and answered the door

There he was wearing his old baseball cap, the same old fitted shirt and a pair of black Levis jeans.

Patch

I stood aback to motion him to go in, so he did. His combat boots sent off sounds against the hardwood. He took off his baseball cap revealing his messy dark hair.

I slammed the door shut and turned around to face him "What is it?"

I hated myself for the coldness in my voice; he bit his lip then sat on the couch. I moved beside him, I was trying to read his expression anything. Anything at all, but there was none

"Patch" As I said his name, my voice seemed to shake. But, I ignored it while I hope Patch did too. "Is something wrong?"

Patch held his gaze at me "Everything, Nora. Everything's wrong"

I held my breath, hoping for the worst "By everything, you mean?"

Patch sighed "Can we talk about us?"

"I don't know what's left to talk about" I locked my fingers together

"There is so much left to talk about" Patch's breathe felt cold against my skin, it made me shiver

"Tell me then. What is it?" For that moment, I held his gaze but he avoided it

"I came here to tell you that-"Patch hesitated for a moment "That you mean everything to me. That I still love you, Nora."

There was it. That simple sentence that made my stomach drop and my head spin. Patch just told me he loves me, he said it. I wanted to be happy, I did. I thought I was happy at first. But, it turned out I wasn't. I wasn't happy to hear Patch tell me he loves me. What is wrong? What is happening?

"Patch I-"Before I can finish my sentence, Patch leaned in to kiss me.

He cupped my face between his strong hands. He kissed me so passionately I wanted it to never end. I didn't move, for possibly two reasons. First, I was in shock and second, it seemed wrong. The kiss is different because it's wrong. Patch held me there for what seemed like forever but he slowly parted away. His gaze was soft and calming, so different.

"Patch, this isn't right" I closed my eyes shut, hoping this was all a dream. I opened it after a few seconds and saw Patch's expression. I wasn't sure but he looked hurt. I didn't want to hurt him more but my mouth came up with these words "Patch, this is wrong. We can't do this. You can't just kiss me like that. Not when we are in different relationships"

I felt Patch's hands tremble "Nora, I don't understand-"

I shook my head that sent his hands to part away "You have Marcie and I have Scott. Shouldn't we be happy?"

No, what was I saying. It felt like my mouth talked by itself. Like a part of me spoke while I sat there, doing nothing.

"I'm not happy! Not without you" Patch's voice was the same. But, it seemed to tremble

"You're better with Marcie. Trust me, I don't deserve you. I don't" It felt like my throat was on fire, but I ignored it "Patch, don't"

There was silence; we just sat there watching each other. Then, he shut his eyes then pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been here. I'm sorry" He started to stand up

I wanted to stop him. To yell out for him, to tell him I was wrong. I did love him, I want him back. Nothing came out; my throat was dry from the fire and my eyes sting.

He opened the front door then turned his head towards me "Goodbye, Nora"

With that, Patch shut the front door shut.

The sting in my eyes grew out tears that fell down my cheeks. I used my hand to cover my mouth that sent out low cries. I shook my head then closed my eyes shut. No, this can't be reality. This is a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. Wake up!

Wake up.

**Note: This was short again, but I know you guys wanted an update so here! Okay, I'll be working on the next now. **


End file.
